Pirates of the Caribbean: The new ganeration
by Scabior's Princess
Summary: It's my first story, so please be nice with the reviews. Summary: Robyn Sanchez was a normal girl who lived a ordinary life. But, when Hector Barbossa came in her life, everything changed. She was Barbossa's daughter. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The beginning of an interesting story

Robyn Sanchez was born in Croatia. She goes to high school and lives an ordinary life like almost all teenagers. She was 15 years old, she had long curly black hair, green eyes and was too high for her years. Two weeks before the end school she began to dream about Barbossa, a character from «Pirates of the Caribbean». She was so focused in her dream that she almost was late for school. When she woke and looked what's the time, she almost fell out of bed. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and her school started at half eight. She ran in the bathroom, put on her clothes, and in lightning speed went on her bicycle to school. She continued to run down the hall and collapsed on somebody's umbrella. She fell and the umbrella flew in the opposite direction. She bang in class like a real kung fu master and banged the door behind. She quickly went to her table by the way picking up some books that she unintentionally collapsed. Just when she sat at her table, the formmistress came in and started to shout at her:

"Robyn, what's the matter with you today. First you fell about somebody's umbrella, which flew straight in my leg and then closed the dor right in front of my nose. Go home and come back to school when you will know what means "behave civilized."

Robyn didn't care because her grades were all closed anyway. She came to the house, lied on the couch and turned on TV. After five minutes she heard the bell and opened the door. On the door was her older cousin Elliott from England. He's school ended earlier, so he has come to visit her and call to spend the summer holidays with him. Of course, Robyn accepted the invitation and began to pack. When she was almost done, phone ringed. Then she heard horrific news. Her parents were kidnapped. She quickly went with Elliott to England where she lived a couple of months.

"Hey, Elliott, did you know that Tutankamon was the youngest Pharaoh in the history of Egypt?"

"Yeah."

"But have you know that there was the Ottoman empire?"

"Yes, I know it also."

"Hmmm ... then and I will not ask anything."

"Okey."

"And have you know that I won first place at last year's Favorite - voice music competition?" "Well, you told me that you won't ask me anything."

"Ah, excuse me. Did you know that I have a boyfriend?"

"Robyn!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"But why would I?"

"Because you are boring."

"Are you fighting again?"

"Huh? Oh , hello, Charlie. No, we're not fighting. Don't be ridiculous."

"I want to ask you two something. Would you like to go with me to the Historical Museum? They have a cool exhibit on the era of piracy."

"Okey, let's go!"

And so they went towards the Museum. Incidentally, Robyn and Elliott were fighting again, as you surely noticed. Otherwise they they would start a real fight , but it was prevented by Elliott's best frend, Charlie Melling. When they came to the museum, Robyn saw that the presentation isn't something. She separated from Elliott and Charlie and wandered in her thoughts. There was a section "The history of piracy," and she sung an old pirate song:

"Jo - ho, Jo - ho, a pirate's life for me."

********

On the world was circling the legend of the ship that sometimes occurs at sea in a dense fog. Yes, yes. On the seas would sometimes come to something and the worst pirates feared of that. The skeleton ship was dark by the blood of innocent souls who have had the accident to come in the way that creepy ship. The sails were black, large and black, as if they were cut out from the darkness and made of sins. The crew, consisting of the sea creatures that once were men, sentenced to forever roam the seas, driven from wind of death and evil. But the captain, well, the captain was the worst. His bright blue eyes stared below the long beard of the octopus' tentacles. Instead of the left hand he had crab pliers, and the fingers of the right hand extended in the long tentacles wraped around a staff of ivory. On his head was a black hat which was like devil's horns, and one leg was a whale's bone. Of course, this story can not be anything to you than an old pea story about ghost spirits such as Davy Jones, or the Flying Dutchman. And you don't believe in ghost stories... do you?

********

The moon has risen high above the dark ocean. The silent sea sounds - wind, hitting the waves and the creaking of rope - filled the night with a mysterious symphony. On the stone walls of the prison who rose above the town, landed a bunch of crows. The moonlit night seemed even creepier because of the rattling of chains and screams of detainees. Two guards dragged a prisoner through the stone entrance gate. The passage was obviously the entrance to the prison. The exit looked significantly different, as a number of deprived prisoners will soon find out. Several guards made their way to the wall on the seaside of the prison carrying wooden coffins. With a quick conviction, they pushed the coffins from the wall, and they were like lead, with a shower they fell in the hungry sea. The current took them like a fleet of vessel spirits. Two boxes of pine trees, vessels deeper than others, and slowly began to sink into the sea. One crow from the prison wall landed down to the coffin. Knock - knock - knock! It began to tap the coffin. Thum - THUM - thum - Thum. Another sound that was repeated in the mysterious night. Thum – THUM – thum – THUM. Truly a very unpleasant sound. The person in that coffin which the bird had chosen answered. Knock - knock - knock - POW. Suddenly a shot was heard from the interior of the coffin that rejected the bird in a cloud of feathers. A hand made it's way out from the hole, found the lock which the coffin was closed and opened it. Captain Jack Sparrow made his way out of it and looked around. His ship, the Black Pearl, waited on him.

"Well, where are you?", asked him his younger brother Jonathan.

"There was a small complication. But I got what I wanted.", Jack leisurely turned from Jonathan and went towards his cabin.

Jonathan folowed him.

"Hey, Jack, can I ask you a little question?

"If you have to.", said Jack.

"What were you looking for?"

"It's not your bussines."

"Come on, what were you looking for?"

"Watch your own bussines, savvy?"

"And you call yourself a brother?"

"I don't care."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jonathan, really."

"And what do you think your crew will think of you?"

"I don't care and it doesn't concern me. Savvy?"

"No, not really."

"Good."

"Not good. If you tell me what you were looking for, I'll buy you a new ship, and it will be bigger than this."

"Hmmm ... offer sounds very tempting. However, the circumstances in which we are must be taken into account."

"And that means…?"

"Hmm ... Thank you, but no, thank you!", said Jack and banged the door cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Finally the truth

"I do not understand her."

"Who?", asked Charlie.

"Robyn. She's acting strange. Women", complained Elliott.

"Life's unfair. But, where is she, anyway?"

"I don't know. She's probably at home, crying."

"Why?"

"Her family were kidnapped. They never caught the kidnapper." quietly said Elliott.

"Oh, I see."

"Let's have a look at her."

Elliott proposed.

"Yeah, let's go." agreed Charlie.

After half an hour in Elliott's house:

"No! She is not going nowhere! Not after what happened to her parents", cryed out Aunt Penelope.

"Penelope, please,", said the strange man, "She must. You know very well who she is."

"Yes, she is Robyn Sanchez. No one else."

"Not even you believe in that what you're saying, right?", again said that unknown man,

"She is my daughter and she goes with me at any cost."

"No!", screamed Aunt Penelope.

"Jesus, aunty, why are you shouting like that?"

"Ah, Robyn, my daughter. Finally I meet you.", told her the man as soon as she entered the living room.

"Your daughter? Who? I?", Robyn asked.

"Well, who else.", he said, "You should urgently come with me, but your aunt obviously provides a strong resistance."

"And what is so urgent, if I may ask?"

"Davy Jones and lord Cutler Beckett have joined forces and plan to exterminate all pirates. You are in the need to prevent, because you are the Princess of the ocean. I am your father and Calypso is your mother. Thet's why you are the Princess of the ocean."

"Okey. Who are Davy Jones and lord Cutler Beckett? And about what pirates are you talking about?"

"Well ... Davy Jones, among us known as Mister Crazy Octopus, is, like I said, a crazy octopus who thinks that he's the biggest threat for pirates. He is the worst nightmare of all pirates in the world. Lord Cutler Beckett is a nobleman who works in the service of the East Indian Trading Company." He said.

"Yeah. And you are ...?"

"Oh my God. I did not even intoduced myself. I am Hector. Hector Barbossa. One of the captains of the Black Pearl, the Pirate lord of the Caspian sea and your father. Those people who were kidnapped are not your parents. You don't have any aunt or cousin. So, are you comming with me or not?"

"You are my father?"

"The one and only you'll have, Robyn?"

"Are you telling the truth?", Robyn asked.

"Yes.", Barbossa gave a short answer.

"I go. Of course I'm going.", Robyn finally comfirmed.

"Well then, close your eyes."

She ylosed her eyes, and when she again opened them, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Welcome home, Robyn.", cheerfully said Barbossa and took her down a series of streets in Port Royal.

In Port Royal were loads of luxurious shops. Magnificent villas and palaces were rosen above the town and port. Streets and streets med their way through the city in all possible directions. The summer sun has sowerd in it's full power, making the city swimming in golden rays.

"Here is the Blacksmith shop of Will Turner and his brother Justin. They mak the best swords in the entire Caribbean. And there above is the palace of the governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth.", explained Barbossa to Robyn,

"There, yust a bit more and we arrived to the Black Pearl."

However, instead that they went toward the port, Barbossa took Robyn to a small house out of which came heavenly music.

"Do not go to the port?", asked Robyn.

"Yes, but I have to get Jack's sister Alexandra. Otherwise, he will probably kill me if I fail to do so.", said Barbossa and knocked loudly on the door.

No one opened the door. Barbossa knocked again. Then the door was opened by a blonde girl who looked very grouchy. Her hair was reaching almost to the floor. She was wearing a dark blue dress with light blue sleeves and belt in corresponding color.

"Alexandra, you have to come to the Pearl with us. Jack needs you urgently.", said Barbossa.

"Well, I think that won't go.", said Alexandra in a cold tone not even noticing Robyn.

"Oliver is on the Pearl as well.", Barbossa added with a slyly smile on his face. "Really?", asked Alexandra, "What are we still doing here then?"

"On that you always get her out of the house. She is in love with Oliver.", explained Barbossa to Robyn while they followed Alexandra to the Pearl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Invitation to the wedding and a weird captain**

When they came to the Pearl, Robyn has met the crew and maybe the weirdest captain in the world, Jack Sparrow. Just when Barbossa, Robyn and Alexandra appeared, Jack was showing the crew something.

"Is this what you're looking for?", asked Jonathan.

All on board were impatient and they all wanted to know what Jack found.

"Yes, but I did not have a good time to assess what I found.", responded Jack smiling.

It seemed to be that he still doesn't want to share with them what he found. Suddenly a monkey flew out of the sails right down in front of Jack and screamed like the devil. Jack replied in the same measure, but the monkey grabbed the scrolling cloth, and climbed back in the sails. Jack hated the small creature. He drew the pistol and aimed the cursed monkey. He pushed the trigger, but the gun only clicked. The shot has already been used against those damned crow which was knocking on the coffin. Then he grabbed the gun from the belt of one of the crew members and shot again. This time he hit the target. The monkey flew back and expelled cloth, but soon again jumped up screaming again. Jonathan looked at Jack. "You know that's no use.", said Jonathan pointing towards the gun.

"Yes. Stop shooting my monkey, or else I could shoot your head. How would you like that, I wonder? ", said Barbossa and started argueing with Jack.

"It's claerly not my fault that you can't control your monkey. ", replied Jack.

"watch your mouth, lad. "

Jack only shruged his shoulders.

"At least I exercise. Ah, I see that all want to know what I learned. Well, ladies and gentlemen, what do keys do?

The crew, Barbossa, Robyn and Alexandra just stood and stared each other.

"Keys unlock things?", said Jonathan who became more and more exciting.

"Yes, and ...", Jack said.

"A whatever it unlocks there is something valuable." Oliver said, imagining chests full of gold, "So, we are preparing to find what the key unlocks. "

Jack waved his head.

"No. If you do not have the key, we can not open what it unlocks. Why should we search what it unlocks, if we don't the key that it unlocks. Really, Jonathan."

All looked at him with puzzled faces. They tried to follow him as better they could. "So, we will require that key?", said Barbossa.

Mario's face looked at the gathered and sighed.

"Why do we need as key if we do not have anything to unlock? Please ", begged Jack, "try to follow me."

"So, do we have a direction of navigation?", asked Robyn.

"Yes, the direction of navigation.", said Jack, and drew from the pocket his father's compass. The compass is was unique, it was bent, didn't point north, the needle was curved, the lid was a pretty laid back, and it allegedly showed only according to what his owner wants the most. But, in fact that was the problem. Jack wasn't sure what he wants most in the world. Because of this, the compass completely went crazy and the needle is only spinning little to the one, a little to the other side. That is why Jack theatricly closed the compass and waved his hand.

"Lift the sails ... in that direction", he said finally pointing his hand toward the sea. "Jack?", Barbossa asked him confused.

It was not the usual behavior of Jack Sparrow.

"Later I will plot the direction of navigation. Now go to work and adherence crucified sails.", he ordered going to his cabin.

All were looking at each other in silence.

"You know how to do it!", he shouted impatiently and banged the door cabin.

"This is his normal behavior?", asked Robyn Jonathan.

"No. Something has forced him to determine the direction without the knowledge of his own goal. And I thought neither man nor devil can get him to do so ."

While the crew dealt with Jacks conduct which was stranger than usual, he had other problems. He tried to concentrate on the map that lay in front of him, but he has not managed. He took a piece of parchment, faether and ink and began to draw up a list of facts.

He looked at the list, counted GOOD and BAD, and closed his eyes in horror. It was, as always. BAD was ina a bigger number than GOOD. 'Good.', he said to himself, 'I will improve that BAD turns to GOOD then he will at least for a moment have relaxed nerves. The first was the fact that it is terribly hungry. He shrugged his shoulders and headed for the caboose. In one vitrine he found three crackers and a piece of cheese. He swallowed it in a bite, and again looked at the list of facts. Another fact was that he's thirsty. He went back to his cabin, in hope that in the bottle at the work table was a little more rum. It would be to beautiful to be true. From the bottle flow only a few drops.

"Why is rum always gone?", he asked. He opened the cabin door and went under the deck where the crew loudly snored. Trying to be as stable on the boat roof, Jack headed to boxes with rum. He checked all boxes, but all were empty. Then he spotted on his luck, the last bottle and he took it out. However, the bottle was coated with shells, and when Jack turned it upside-down, sand was falling out of it. He looked in the list according to the facts. The third fact was a defective compass. Jack couldn't help himself with that. This compass is passed through the sieve and sieve. Survived ten generations of pirate captains, and to all the captains it was useful, only to him it isn't. Fourth and fifth were in fact right. He had a drawing of a key and Robyn on his ship. More than that and he should not have. The last fact was the boring crew. Neither here Jack could not help himself. The crew is what it is and there he was helpless. All in all, now that GOOD numbered BAD, he was able to calm down and lie with peace. The next day, Jack woke the crew early in the morning, which is why these were in very bad temper. Barbossa was still half asleep, and Alexandra and Robyn were irritable. Very irritable. Oliver from all of them looked as if he saw the most beautiful girl of his life.

"My dear friends. I need to tell you for me a very important information. I, Oliver Hektor Rodriguez Barbossa, will marry Evana Gomez for exactly one week, and I would on this occasion ask my very best friend Jonathan to be my best man. All of you, my dear friends, are invited.

It's the wedding day and it's raining. The guests have fled to their homes to protect them against the rain. The bride did not even appeared. In the hall for special occasions in Port Royal were gathered Barbossa, Robyns and Olivers dad, Jasper, Robyns and Olivers uncle, Robyn and Alexandra. Oliver and Jonathan were still in the chapel.

"So, are you ready?", asked him Jonathan.

"For what?" sadly said Oliver, "I mean, what?What do I have from the wedding when the guests went home, and the bride did not even appear. I mean, will I marry myself? Only you, Dad, Robyn, Alexandra and Jack are here. However, I think, let's be realistic, what do I have of this wedding?"

"Absolutely nothing. Let go to the hall.", suggested Jonathan.

As soon as they entered the hall, the doors were closed with a loudly bang. Robyn said to Barbossa:

"Dad, something not right here."

Her suspicions were confirmed. Everything happened suddenly. Someone shutted down the light, everything turned black and then they heard a scared scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – The kidnapp**

In that darkness nobody has seen eachother, but they could still hear eachother.

"Oliver?"

"What is it?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Robyn."

"I have no idea."

"Nooooooooo!"

"Who is shouting?"

"Ask God."

BANG!

"They kidnapped her!"

"What happened, Barbossa?"

"They kidnapped her!"

"Who?"

"Robyn."

"No."

"Yes, they did."

"No."

"Yes they did, you monkey!"

"Who was kidnapped?"

"Robyn."

"Really?"

"Well, yes! They kidnapped her!"

"Who?"

"East Indian Trading monkey!"

"You're kidding!"

"Well, I'm not. honorable pirate word!"

"Who has kidnapped Robyn?"

"East Indian Trading Company."

"Who are they?"

"Well, Jonathan, you are, in fact, an idiot."

"Hey, beware what you are saying!"

"Or what?"

"Well ... I'll slam you."

"With what, just so I know?"

"With this ... this ... this broom."

"Uuuu, I am so scared. Ha, ha, ha!"

"This is not funny!"

"Oliver, stop argueing with Jonathan."

"Yes, Dad."

BANG!

"What was that?"

"Ask God."

"Oh, God, what was that?"

"He won't answer you."

Then the door suddenly opened, and again closed with a loudly noise. Someone entered the hall. Someone very wet.

"Jesus Christ."

"Who's that?"

"I, Jasper."

"Uncle Jasper, what happened?"

" Oh, Oliver, do not ask."

"Come on, what happened?"

"They attacked me."

"Who?"

"The East Indian monkeys."

"Bullshit!"

"No, Jack, I'm telling the truth."

"Bullshit!."

"Honorable pirate word."

"I would bet that you're not telling the truth!"

"BUT I DO!"

"Where's your ship?"

"In my pocket."

"Really?"

"No, not really, Jack. He went."

"Where?"

"Well, probably in the depths. Certainly it never jumped on my head. Davy Jones attacked me with his crocodile machine. And please, Jack, get together, because every time when someone mentions his name or ship you jump like someone stabbed you in your ass with a needle. You're becoming paranoical."

"With good reason."

Once again they heard a scared scream.

"Jesus Christ! Oliver, what was that?"

"Alex, did you scream?"

"No. I have a higher voice. This was certainly Raven. Am I right, Barbossa.? Barbossa?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Why?"

"Barbossa? Brbossa?"

"Where is he?"

"I've no idea."

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Who is shouting?"

"I'm sure it's Barbossa."

"Barbossa, is that you?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Don't ask. I think I'll remember this scene to death."

"What scene?"

"This that I have just seen."

"Tell us."

"Good. I was at the window and I looked through it. I saw two soldiers of the East Indian Tradin Company who went with Robyn in the street below these halls. And I know the streets below are dark, scary and creepy. And then I heard a gunshot. From a pistol. And ... and ... and I think she was killed."

"Who?"

"Well, Robyn, Jonathan, you stupid moron."

"Yeah. If I am stupid moron, then you are even greater."

"Then you are a horse!"

"And you bull!"

"Ass!"

"Daddy's son!"

"Moma's boy!"

"Slimy sycophant!"

"Monkey!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"GIVE stop both of you! I CAN STAND YOUR FIGHT ANYMORE!"

"Okay, Dad."

"Sorry, Barbossa."

_"You're guilty."_

_"I?"_

_"No, my grandfather. Normalyl that you are guilty."_

_"Sorry, but I do not set stupid questions like these."_

"Guys, what I said?"

"Sorry, Dad."

"They didn't kill her."

"You're kidding!"

"Jesus Christ! I'm not! Come and see it."

"And where's the door?"

"No idea."

"Take care not to bump on anything."

"Thank you."

"No, really. Where is the door?"

"It sisappeared."

"Of course."

"No, really."

BANG!

"Au!"

"What is it?"

"Something fell on my head."

"What?"

"I don't know."

Then they heard the crackling of a rope.

"What is it?"

they heard it again.

"What is it?"

"Sounds like cracking of rope."

"A rope is here in the hall?"

"Just a minute. I have heard this sound before."

"Really? Where, Jasper ?"

"That is the rope of the..."

"FLYING DUTCHMAN!"

"Well, Jack, please calm down."

"Save me."

"From what? The doors are closed, so are you safe for now. "

"Just comforting."

It was a short silence, then ...

"BUUU!"

"Aaaaaa"

"Jonathan, are you alive?"

"No, I'm dead."

"Cool."

"It's not."

"She's alive!"

"Who?"

"Well, Jonathan, I guess Robyn is."

"Yeah. A how do you know?"

"How? I see that the soldiers took her on Beckett's ship."

"Where do you see that?"

"Through the window."

All were relieved when they knew that Robyn is alive, but then:

"Jesus Christ! I can't believe this!"

"What happened, Jack?"

"I lost my compass."

"Congratulations."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Lord Cutler Beckett's madness**

The soldiers closed Robyn in one of the cabins. There was no exit from that situation. Just when Robyn read a book, Beckett entered the cabin.

"And ...?", he asked her.

"What, and?", sarcasticaly returned Robyn.

"How are you?"

"Please, don't pretend that you care about me."

"Well, what are you immediately so peevish. You're completely new in this world and you have no authority to talk to me like that. But, you have untouched powers which I would like to have. You only need to give them to and I'll leave you alone.", he said with a cunning and shrewd look.

"Nice words for a jailer.", said, "But words spoken through prison bars lose their beauty."

"How do you say, my dear, but mind that you first begin to suffer, and the last to die. Therefore, better think about my offer. I give you time until tomorrow.", said Backett, and angrily went out uf the cabin.

Robyn started to think like crazy. About what powers has he spoken? He is certainly a fool! She does not have any power. Certainly he replaced her for another person. Her thoughts were interupted by a loud tapping on the other side of the window.

"Psst, Robyn. I'm Victorio. I'm one of your brothers. I came to save you."

"Oh, thank heaven. But what are you doing here? He will kill you!", said Robyn.

"No worries. Behold, we have the perfect plan. Jonathan and Sao Feng will attack the Endevour, and I'm going to negotiate with Beckett. I'll get you out of here , I swear I will.", he said and went.

After that, he intentionally made himself caught in order to talk to Beckett. Now Viktorio walked forward - backward in Beckett's cabin insanely waving with his hands.

"Victorio.", said Beckett, "I was thinking that I have this wonderful compass that your brother lost and that way be said, shows according to what I want to."

"No. It points to what you want more than anything.", Victorio said, "And what you want is not currently Robyn, isn't it?"

"No?", asked Beckett, "And what do I want then, Victorio?"

"Me…," said Victorio, "…dead."

Beckett looked at him. Victorio waved to the compass, and easy bowed as if he wanted to say: "Try it!". Beckett looked at the compass needle. He was right, it was pointing exactly to Victorio. Victorio has made a few dance steps to the side, and the needle began to follow him across the cabin. Damn Victorio Barbossa! He was right! He just wanted his death.

"Hmmm ... yes.", said Beckett, "I need to cut out the middle man..."

Suddenly the ship was rocked by a powerful explosion. Beckett leaned forward, and Victorio ran outside. Beckett followed him. On deck was a complete chaos. Robyn ran for somewhere, snatches Victorio and ran wth him.

"Victorio, the guy is insane! Let's get out of here!", she shouted.

Victorio looked around, seeking a way to switch on the deck of Simferopol, Jonathan's ship. His eyes spread when he saw one of the cannons and ran with Robyn toward it. He pushed and rotated the cannon so that it was now facing the Simferopol. Before Backett was able to say anything, Victorio tied the rope around the wheel cannon, firmly caught Robyn and turned on fuse in his hand.

"You're crazy!", shouted Beckett.

"Thank heavens on that!", shoted Victorio back, "Otherwise, this would probably never work!"

he leaned towards the back and burn the cannon. Backett and his crew have taken refuge when the cannon blasted the cannon ball, throwing it away towards the sea, shaving in flight the mast of the Endevour. After it flew Victorio and Robyn, brokenly holding the rope on which hung their lifes. On the deck of Simferopol Jonathan saw how they flew towards them. He could not believe his own eyes. Typically for Victorio! True, they had to escape, but made it in the most dangerous and most craziest way. Jonathan covered his eyes when he heard a terrible crash that announced Victorio's and Robyn's arrival. He sneeked and saw the path of destruction on deck: broken sail, speckled powder, and then by the fence Victorio and Robyn. They were alive, healthy and unscrached, as if nothing happened. Victorio is shining. Everything was as it should be. Robyn is back and hr made a fool out od Beckett. Meanwhile, lord Cutler Backett doughtily stood in amid shards and smoke. Something happened what he didn't want to happen. An officer came to him and asked for instructions and orders.

"Which boat do we follow? Feng's or Barbossa's?", he asked pale like krape."

Signal Jones to track down Sao Feng.", said Beckett, "Let's go after Simferopol."

He looked toward the mast. Victorio's ball damaged it.

"When the ship may be ready to resume the pursuit?"

Instead of answers, the mast cracked a little more, and then broke in half and crumbled on deck with sails. The officer has watched with admiration after Simferopol, shaking his head. "Do you think that he planned to advance or makes decisions on the spot? This is a genius of a man! "

That evening of the day Victorio called Robyn in his cabin.

"Robyn, you are the Princess of the sea ...", slowly said Victorio.

"You would not believe it, but I already know that.", sarcasticaly said Robyn.

"... And that means that you need to know how manage your limits and the sea."

"And how will I do that?", curiously asked Robyn.

"I can show you how to control your powers and the sea."

"Really? Great! When will we start?"

"Let's meet at midnight on the beach of that island.", mysteriously said Victorio pointing to the island.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – The Brethren Court**

"Dad, urgently gather the Brethren Court!" , shouted Oliver.

"If we ever get out of here alive.", sarcasticaly turned Barbossa.

"I'm dieing of laughter."

"I can't hear you." Said Jonathan.

"Guys, I found the door.", said Jack.

"Where is it?"

"Well, here, in front of my nose."

"And why do we stand in the dark?", asked Alexandra.

"Because someone put the light off.", said Jasper.

"And what about that someone turns it on again?"

"Good idea. And how?", asked Jack.

"Rediscover the candles and put them on.", sarcasticaly said Barbossa.

"Ah. Behold, I found the candles.", said Jack.

"Well, what are we going to do now?", asked Jasper.

"As I said. Dad, urgently gather the Brethren Court ... ", started Oliver, " ... in fact, you gather the Court, and I'm going to save Robyn. Jack, you go and ask Tia Dalma whether she has any good advice on how to overwhelm Beckett that he and the Eats India monkeys are gone with the wind. Jonathan, you get to Sao Feng, and tell him to attack Beckett with you and you'll keep it attacking while I do not return with Robyn. Uncle Jasper and Alexandra, you go to Port Royal and bring to the Town of Shipwreck Will, Justin and Elizabeth as soon as possible. Got it? Good."

When Oliver ran out of the hall, Jonathan asked Barbossa:

"What's the matter with him?"

"Ah, you know Jonathan, Oliver grew fond of Robyn. She's his little sister. Good people, greetings. I go to gather the Court."

"You don't have to do that, Dad. ", said Oliver.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to save Robyn."

"No need for that anymore. Viktorio saved her already."

"Who's Viktorio?", Jonathan asked.

"My older brother. He's…", started Oliver.

"DADDY!", they could hear Robyn shouting from the corridor.

She ran in the hall and hugged Barbossa as tight as she could. Barbossa returned the hug.

"Robyn, I thought that Backett already killed you."

"He …almost …did.", said Robyn through her tears, "But, Viktorio came. He rescued me from Backett."

"So, where is Viktorio?", asked Jasper.

"Already went to Shipwreck Cove. We still need to gather the Court.", responded Oliver.

They all sailed to Shipwreck Cove. The next day all other Pirate Lords arrived and the meeting could begin. BANG! BANG! BANG! The loud knocking echoed in the chambers agthered Court while Barbossa stamped with a cannon ball on the table. Jack nervously looked around. He had a lot of enemies there. The chamber was hidden in the carcass of an abandoned ship, and on each side revolted beams that looked like ribs of a long extinct prehistoric beast. In the middle of the room was a giant oval table illuminated by candles. Around it were gathered the eight Pirate Lords. Some came alone, some accompanied by their crews. Eight swords, from eight Pirate Lords who have arrived, were pinned in the globe that was standing nearby. The pirates had to leave them there before they sat down to the table. In theory this should be a peaceful gathering, but in practice ... it was difficult for Jack Sparrow to get out alive from these premises. Beside the wall behind their masters were their crews. The room was crowded with heavy and difficult armed pirates. All have experienced the danger that threatened them from the East India Trading Company, but in the past they have mostly attacked each other. Among them there was great confidence. arbossa continued to pound the table until absolute silence reigned. In the middle of the table was a bowl.

"Your pieces of eight, my fellow captains."

With this the pirates began to rise and put objects into the wooden bowl. The objects were in fact not silver coins. They were the subjects who were able to find on any pirate ship or in a traffic port. They were usual trash. True, the original plan was to use coins, but at that time first Pirate Lords were broke. All they wanted to be silver coins, and thus determine the name. Besides Barbossa, Jack and Sao Feng, who has not appeared, around the table sat another six pirates. Dangerous Ammand the Croisar was a high pirate known for its foray on the southern coast of the Mediterranean. Next to him sat Villaneuva, a spanishman of serious nature. Following to him was Captian Chevalle, a French nobleman. The fourth was Jocard, a former slave who became a pirate. He attracted by the views of many with his great black skin and fearful muscles. There was Mrs. Ching, the Chinese Pirate Lord. Although she was a woman, she was one of the most dangerous pirates in the room. In the end, there was Sri Sumbhajee, a serious Hindu who arrived to this meeting from the Indian Ocean. He looked like the innocent priest. In that moment came Sao Feng. He looked as if he saw a ghost.

"What the hell happened?", asked him Jack.

"Davy Jones attacked me with his crocodile machine."

"The monster from the depths," in despair shouted Chevalle.

"And Beckett kidnapped the Princess.", added Sao Feng.

"We are dead.", said Villaneuva.

"There is no salvation to us.", added Mrs Ching.

"No, he didn't kidnapped her. My son rescued her.", said Barbosas to calm the situation.

"We will fight.", said Jack.

Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"You're always fled from a fight."

"Slanderous lies ", rebelled Jack," And I never thought so. We will fight in order to cover Oliver. He will try to fight with Beckett. I will go to Tia Dalma an advice or two and ... behold, you are, Barbossa, apsolutely right. I really try to hide from the fight. Ha, ha! "


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight – It's not a dream**

Barbossa started to practice with Robyn because she wanted to learn how to fight with swords. They practiced about two weeks, but then something terrible happened. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Robyn woke up extra early so that Barbossa didn't have to wait for her so long as usual. But, he wasn't there, or on the ship, or anywhere else. She want back to the Pearl where she started a conversation with Jack.

"Jack, Davy wants to speak to you.", they were interrupted by Jonathan.

"Me?"

"No, our dad. Normally to you, certainly not to Barbossa, who is not even on the ship.", sarcasticaly said Jonathan.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you?", Jack asked Jones when he saw him.

"Well ... Hmm ... Beckett bombarded me because I wanted to join you.", he finally said.

"Well that's great!", Jack lied, "And you may know what happened to Barbossa?"

"Yeah. He came to ask me to join you and I agreed because I really hate him. But Beckett somehow found out, bombarded me, imprisoned Barbossa and ..."

"And?", curiously asked Robyn.

"I ... I ... I ... Robyn, my condolences. I'm so sorry that he died. He was the best damn pirate I ever met in my life. He was unique, modest, genial, gregarious, full of creative ideas." sadly said Davy. Robyn didn't say anything, but she was pale as a patch. Then she asked through tears:

"What were his last words?"

"He left you a letter." said Davy, and provided her the letter with Barbossa's last words.

_Dear Robyn! I'd like you to understand that it was my fate to die, and really know how you feel. I did it consciously and, believe me, we will see each other soon. Do not stop practice and do not let my death make you think I failed you. But what I really want to say is that I love you. Perhaps it at this point sounds fatuously, but I love you more than anything in the world because you're my only daughter. I did it to protect you. And here are my last words: I LOVE YOU. _

_Your Father, Hector Barbossa_

After having read the letter, she threw it on the floor and ran towards her cabin. With a loud bang she closed door, fell on the bed and desperately started to cry. Davy silently entered the cabin and sat beside her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. He will return, believe me."

"Where's Jack?", Robyn asked him.

"He's comforting Jasper and your brother. If you ask me, they should by comforted. They looked as if all the ships sunk. And why did you started to cry like that?"

"Well, you know, I really grew fand of him. He is my father, and he... he… he was the best and only father I ever had and will have! Anyway, I'm going home tomorrow. I don't want to see Backett, or how his name is, anymore in my entire life! I don't want to hear anything about pirates, sea, war, kidnapping or any stupid claims that I am the Princess of the sea and the ocean. I am firmly convinced that all this is just a dream. Yes, it is. I dream this and mom will soon wake me up to go to school like she does every day. Yes, exactly like that, and it will be, you will see", she said confident.

"Robyn, this is not a dream. Nor will your mom wake you, or you will go to school. And you know it very well know."

"I know that I know, but I want to have at least a tiny bit of hope that this is all a dream. Oh, I would like to know who will teach me now, now when Dad is... is… dead. And I have a strange feeling that all of you don't like me, you know. And, please, don't tell me it's not true because I heard what they were talking about me behind my back. If I'm bothering you, then I'll go. I'll leave and you won't leave in your lifes a trace nor voice to hear from me. So much of me. Adios."

"And where would you go, beautiful?", asked someone clearly third. Someone was spying. Robyn turned and saw none other than Lord Cutler Beckett.

"What do you want, huh? Simply go out of my life and never appear again.", sarcasticaly said Robyn.

"I would go, but as far as I know, you owe my something."

"I owe you nothing, as far as I know."

"You do. Or do you want that your brother dies too?"

"You wouldn't dare.", apprehensive said Robyn.

"I would. And, just to let you know, I killed your father with enjoyment, and I would kill your brother will more enjoyment if I don't et your powers by tomorrow. So much of me."

"Emmm ... Davy?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"What do you say that we immediatly say that to the others?"

"That 's very good idea. As quickly as possible."

"When at least dad was here. He would certainly know a plan."

"Hmm ... I have a plan. We have time until tomorrow, right? We need to get to your grandfather and then hide. Then we need wait three days ... in fact, now only two and then everything will be as it was supposed to be.", cheerfully said Davy.

"Let's go then.", cheerfully shouted Robyn, "Come on guys! Set the sail! Unloose the link and sail to the wind! Drag the rope of the flag! Davy, you go at the helm. Charge guns in case we suddenly be under attack! Prepare your swords. We'l need them."

"Question. Since when you use nautical terms?", saked Davy.

"These are the charms of books."

Jack, Jonathan, Viktorio, Alexandra and Jasper also heard Robyn's yelling and came to see what happened. When they saw that Robyn is giving orders to the crew, they were astound. However, they weren't the only ones who heard her. As always, nothing could go smoothly as Robyn planed. She ran on the bow of the Pearl, stretched the telescope and looked through it. Of course, towards them sailed the Endevour along with lord Beckett on deck. Robyn really hated both Beckett and hid stupid ship. She closed the telescope, and angrily marched in her cabin to get her sword.

"Robyn, sweetheart, why do you need the sword, if I may as?", asked Jack.

"With him I will kill Beckett. As if that is not obvious.", then she turned away,

"Here they come.", she added as she looked behind her shoulder, "Prepare for battle!"

But, Lord Cutler Beckett didn't intend to fight. He came to "negotiate". He changed his mind and said that he gave Robyn two more days to hand her power to him. Robyn was extremely pleased because of that. But something was not clear. How did they managed to find tehm? She thought a few seconds and concluded that they have a traitor among them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Barbossa's return

The evening of that day the Black Pearl sailed into the harbor of Shipwreck Cove, where Robyn's grandfather lived. Jack sat with Luna, which was sitting next to the fireplace and warmed herself.

"I guarantee you, your father will return."

"That's what Davy said, too. But h won't. He will not return and I resigned this fact."

"And I say that he will return. Behold, there is a prophecy pronounced at his birth."

"And how does this prophecy go?", Robyn asked curious.

"The third day after his death he will arise from the dead and those who have done evil will get justice. Together with the Brethren Court he will kill the evil and he will be stronger than ever. The tenth day before midnight, in the whirl of death he will overcome evil and stay with the one he truly loved. Thet's the prophecy. Now, if you believe in such things thenhope will definetly die last, and if not, then all ships sank for us. But really why? Why is this prophecy refering to Barbossa?"

"How do you know that just this prophecy applies exactly to my Dad? I think, in the world are one million Hectors. Means that the probability that just that prophecy applies exactly to my Dad is 1: 1 000 000. I mean, but still, on the other hand, if the prophecy is correct and relates to Dad, Beckett will get a foot in his royal ass and the East Indian Trading Company will be forever destroyed. This confuses me a little. This prediction has a good and bad side and just does not make sense. I go to bed. If by your words, Dad will appear here tomorrow and stay with me until the end of life, right?"

"Yes. Exactly that's my point.", cheerfully said Jack.

"Clearly doubt it. Good night."

Robyn woke in the morning Jack's voice:

"Good morning! Come on, stand up for once. We have a surprise for you."

"Frankly, I had surprises for my whole life."

"But this will not ruin, honorable pirate word. Someone came to visit you.", he said and ran out of the room. Robyn hardly rose up went in the bathroom.. If she already received a visit, then she at least doesn't have to look like she just stood up from bed, what she actually did.

She came in the living room and greeted everyone with a tired "good morning".

"Good morning, Robyn. Did you prectice while I was gone?", asked a voice that she didn't hear for the past three days.

"Jack, who's that?", she dreamily asked Jack.

"Honey, this me, your father.", replied Barbossa.

"No, you aren't. My father is dead."

Then she turned to Jack.

"You see, Jack, it has been three days since his death, and he didn't come back. Means that the prediction was not accurate and does not refer to my dad, but on the other from Canada or Uzbekistan or I know from where."

"But, Robyn. It's really me."

That made Robyn wake up. She watched in at Barbossa good five minutes and did not even wince. That was Barbossa, but now something was different. He was similarly dressed as Jasper: black boots, black pants and black hat, and , unlike Jasper, also wore a black shirt, black captain's coat, black gloves and had a black feather in the hat. Barbossa was the black pirate - a terror for the East India Trading Company and Cutler Beckett.

"Dad, is that really you or I'm dreaming?", asked Robyn with incredulity.

"You don't dream. It's really me.", he replied.

"Ha, ha. Grandfather, can I borrow your glasses?"

"Why?", he asked her.

"Just to verify something."

Then she put on the glasses and saw the same as before.

"Okey, I am not normal. But still need to check something. I am interested in whether he's material."

"Well, thank God he is.", sarcasticaly said Jasper.

"Jesus God, Dad! You're really rose from the dead!", she suddenly shouted and hugged him.

"You see. It's really me."

"I am only interested in one. How do you and Beckett know each other?"

"That 's a bit lengthy story. I will tell you when we have a little peace of Beckett."

"Come on."

"Well, well, if you really want. One day, Dad went to some job in Port Royal and took me with him. When we arrived, Dad met Governor Hernandez, and they were talking wholesale detail. During that time his daughter Suzanna, your mother, showed me the city. I still today do not know how Beckett managed to find out that Dad and I were pirates, but with no reason he attacked Suzanna and me. I managed to win and he is, I think, from then on angry on me because I won, and have in mind that at that time he was the best fencer in Port Royal. He swore to kill me, just because I won and because a pirate and his son escaped right in front of his nose. Dad, maybe you know how Beckett managed to find out that we are pirates?"

"No, son, I really do not know, but I know that Jasper went with us.", he said still reading newspapers.

"Hey I can not remember that!", shouted Barbossa.

"But then I still remember very well.", coincided Jasper.

"You know, you recently became very strange to me. Every time Beckett appears, you mysteriously disappear. When you are with us, Beckett finds us. When you were not with us, from Beckett nor trace or voice. How do you explane that?"

"Mere coincidence.", said Jasper nervously.

"Excuse me, guys. Before you two argue to dead name, I must tell you something. Please go out and argue there, so I can read the newspaper to end."

Hektor was justified.

"You'll pay for that Hector, I guarantee you that."

"Well of course. You have no worries."

"I swear I will!"

"Look, buddy, I know well who and what you are so don't make me to tell to all. If I accidentally would, Dad would surely be waived and guaranteed to have claimed fifteen sons and one daughter, instead of sixteen sons and a daughter. Just for the record."

"And you do not make me tell all this to Beckett. Just for the record."

"You see, Jasper, you are always been a jerk, and you proved it today once again."

"I see that the sarcasm is still going well, right, Hector?"

"Yes, but we never went so well as by you, Jasper."

"Good."

"GOOD!"

"Now they argued to dead name. I hope I'll now be a little peace and quiet.", said Robyn's grandfather by putting the newspaper away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jasper, if I catch, you are guaranteed a dead man!!!", Barbossa's howling was suddenly heard.

"Dad, what happened?", asked Robyn they ran to Simferopol.

"The idiotical monkey threw a barrel full of water right on my head, that happened!"

"No good, calm down. Why are you yelling on me. It's not my fault."

"I know that it's not. I'm sorry."

"Hey, Hector, if you look for Jasper, he 's on deck.", said Jonathan.

"Super.", Barbossa said, "Well, are you normal?", loudly asked Barbossa when he came to Jasper.

"Unlike _you_, _I_ am!", even more loudly said Jasper.

"I am normal, and you're not!!!",

"Guys,", began Robyn.

"Oh, no! _I_ am normal, and _you_ are not!"

" Guys ...", again began Robyn.

"NO! You will listen to me me!"

"For God's sake, stop!!!", shouted Robyn.

"And what do you want again, huh?"

"I want to stop and to stop the bully."

"Hmmm ... it happens, love, that it will go little harder, you know.", said Barbossa.

"Yeah. Why, if you may ask?"

"Because Jasper is stubborn idiot who thinks only of himself and his ass."

"Really? And then what are you? Oh, I know. You're the empty-headed idiot who thinks that is the best in the world!"

"Not true!"

"It is!"

"Jasper, shut up!"

"I will not!"

"Yes, you will!", screamed Barbossa and drew his sword. Jasper had done the same. So much of "brotherly love". They started a very strong battle for Robyn very stupid reason.

"Well, if they must. At least te aren't shouting insults at each other.", she thought.

However, it wasn't like that. Insults were showered and flew on all sides. How Barbossa to Jasper so Jasper to Barbossa. Then Barbossa suddenly stopped, put his sword away sword and howled that the crews of the Black Pearl and Simferopol could hear.

"You are, Jasper, the dirty traitor among us who sold his soul Lord Cutler Beckett! That's why he knew every time where Robyn is!"

"But I did not."

"But of course you did not. My late mother was? If you ask me, you are for me an ordinary mobile pig, which is not worthy to bear the name of the Barbossa's. You're a walking disgrace that muds Dads reputation!"

"Jasper, is this true?"

"Oh ... yes! I confess! It is true. I just do not know how the cursed scoundrel uncovered me."

"How I uncovered you? You really want to know that?"

"Yes, I am most interested."

"Man, I'm Hector Barbossa. I am the black pirate. You can't trick me easely. Just for the record."

"I still can not believe that uncel Jasper is able to do so."

"Now you see, Robyn, that is able to do so.", sadly said Barbossa.

"And since when you have seventeen brothers and a sister?

"Now sixteen. Well, since you know for myself. I will try to enumerate from the oldest towards the youngest. The first is Oliver, then me, that idiot Jasper, Emanuel and Ricardo, twins, Alberto, Alesandro, Mateo, David, Alan, Andreo, Gabriel, Antonio, Lucas, Hernando, Edward, Benjamin and Otto, twins, and Jasmin."

"Yeah. And how do you know who is who?"

"I don't. Always mix and Benjamin and Otto, then Alesandro and Mateo and Oliver and Emanuel. In fact, all of them combined."

"Why?", asked him Robyn.

"They wear all the same clothes and have the same length of hair so that, if you look from behind, you do not know who is who."

Then Alexandra banged in the room almost breaking the door.

"Jasper has officially announced that he doesn't belong to family Barbossa. He joined Beckett."

"Treasonous pig. Profit will be on his own, without having to worry. If necessary, I will personally arrest him. If necessary, I will personally kill him, too.", angrily said Barbossa.

"Lighten up. I know that you're angry, well, mad at him, but try a little quiet. Calm down. He will very quickly understand that he made a mistake and will return.", Robyn tried to calm him down.

"See, the problem is just that. He will not understand that he's done the wrong thing because he does not have enough brains for it. He also won't return because he has has the royal treatment by Beckett."

"Sad.", said Alexandra.

"To whom? I think that the worst has not yet happened.", said Barbossa and looked through the window to the blacker and blacker sky.


End file.
